A typical differential carrier assembly includes a differential housing that extends along a central axis and defines a chamber. The differential housing includes a wall that extends along the central axis and radially surrounds the chamber. The wall extends to a cover that extends over the chamber. The differential housing is a single component. This means that the wall and the cover are integral to the housing. The differential housing is typically formed from cast iron. The wall defines at least one access hole that opens to the cavity and a pair of cross holes that open to the chamber. The pair of cross holes are defined on a rotational axis. A pair of side gears is inserted through the access holes and into the chamber. The side gears are disposed within the chamber to rotate about the central axis. A pair of bevel gears is also inserted through the axis holes and manipulated to be in spaced relationship on the rotational axis. A stub shaft is inserted through one of the cross holes, through each of the bevel gears, along the rotational axis and into the other of the cross holes such that the stub shaft engages both of the cross holes. Once the stub shaft is assembled to the wall of the housing, the bevel gears are in meshing engagement with each of the side gears for simultaneous rotation.
The cover of the differential housing includes a rim that extends about the central axis. Because the differential housing is formed from cast iron, a collar is pressed over the rim and a bearing is mounted over the collar for allowing rotation of the differential housing about the central axis.